


【Fred×George】Warm

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Weasley Twins】 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：FRED．WEASLEY×GEORGE．WEASLEY※短篇完結
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: 【Weasley Twins】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886452
Kudos: 5





	【Fred×George】Warm

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：FRED．WEASLEY×GEORGE．WEASLEY  
> ※短篇完結

在萬聖節即將到來的兩個星期前，弗雷和喬治在關店後每晚窩在工作室一起討論和開發新的惡作劇產品。這可是一年一度賺加隆的大好節日，他們兩個當然要卯足全力盡可能地把可行的點子全都一一實體化出來。

不知道是不是因為連續幾天都凌晨才去睡覺的關係，喬治的頭時常處於昏昏沉沉的狀態之中。在他不曉得第幾次撞到櫃子或客人後，弗雷終於看不下去把喬治連拖帶拉的推到房間休息。

真不知道這傢伙在逞強什麼，明明都這麼難受了還堅持要跟我一起顧店。弗雷無奈地嘆了口氣，他坐在床邊手輕輕拂開喬治額前的頭髮，看著喬治皺緊眉頭將身子縮成一團的樣子，他感到心疼卻又不知道該怎麼做才能減輕他的痛苦。  
  
「喬治，你還好嗎？」弗雷輕輕撫順著他亂糟糟的紅髮，低下頭在他耳邊低聲問道。

喬治模糊不清地唔了一聲，勉強睜開眼睛微仰起頭，看到弗雷眼裡流露出來的不捨的溫柔目光和擔心的神情，喬治不自覺地勾起嘴角，他的頭似乎沒有那麼難受的感覺了。

「你在笑什麼？」弗雷看著喬治的嘴邊突然出現的笑意，滿臉不解的問道。

「不，沒什麼。」喬治微笑著將手覆蓋上弗雷撫摸著自己頭髮的手。

弗雷馬上緊緊地反手回握住喬治的手，他再一次地低下頭，溫暖又輕柔的一吻落在喬治的額角上，他笑著看著喬治的臉頰慢慢紅潤起來，兩人嘴唇之間的距離不到五公分，「現在好點了嗎？」

喬治微紅著臉沒回話，他伸出手將弗雷推開一些，轉過頭將整張臉埋在枕頭中，弗雷看到喬治的耳朵上也漸漸染上一抹紅色，他忍不住低笑了幾聲，就算喬治沒回答他也已經得到了答案。

聽到輕笑聲傳來的喬治有些惱怒地轉過臉瞪著弗雷，後者只是在兩人交握的手上更加重了些力道，「…你還不下去看著店嗎？」喬治的聲音聽起來有些悶。

「剛剛拉你上樓之前我就已經掛上休息中的牌子了。」弗雷微笑著答，「直到你好起來為止，我想一直陪在你身邊看著你。不然我不放心。」

喬治聞言沒再開口說什麼，他掛著不顯而易見的笑容緩緩閉上眼睛。  
  
  
  
致我親愛的兄弟。  
  
謝謝你在我最需要關心的時候陪在我身邊，給予我溫暖的安慰。  
  
希望我也能在你需要安慰和關心時，給你溫柔的凝視和溫暖的手。  
  
就像你曾經做過的那樣。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
